1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remotely controllable vibrator, which comprises a receiver interface, a microcontroller connected with the receiver interface and a resonator device controlled by the microcontroller.
2. The Prior Art
A remotely controllable vibrator of that kind is already known from GB 2 331 928 A. In this known vibrator a radio signal, which is transmitted by way of a radio transmission path to the vibrator, is emitted by selection of a telephone number individually associated with the vibrator. This has a microchip which activates a resonator as a reaction to the said radio signal. The duration of the activation of the resonator is predetermined and was input beforehand by the user by means of a control unit of the vibrator.
In addition, there is known from DE 201 10 298 U1 an acoustic dildo which has means for storage of melodies as well as a miniature loudspeaker for reproducing these melodies.